This invention relates to inside out folded dual pocket folders, and particularly to the construction of a multi-pocket folio enclosure which provides three pockets where the entry lips of each successive pocket are stacked one on top of and below the next, all showing on the same face and being formed in a single footprint section.
Two sided pockets have been available which are formed from a dual pocket folio style pocket folded insideout. These pockets are two entry lips, one on either side of the folded construction and have two open sides. They are unable to support the need for "tri-level front view separate stacking", a requirement for a variety of record keeping applications where information is gathered within a category.
Tri-level stacking on a single face for the purposes of sorting by "Input/Process/Output" or for sorting one the basis of subcategory, as in the separation of a school homework pocket for "homework due/homework returned but in review/homework completed for current reference" have simply been unavailable to date. Tri-level stacking pockets where the pocket array is formed from panels, which panels are formed along two adjacent edges on a back panel which has a single footprint have been unavailable. Tri-level stacking pockets where the pockets are on the front face and where the pocket array is formed from a single panel sectioned and continuously folded piece of materials, where the pocket array can be formed by two folds and a sealing operation, have been available.